


Proposal

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: “Since you won’t make a wife for me,” the creature hissed close to my ear, “I have another proposal.”
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



“Since you won’t make a wife for me,” the creature hissed close to my ear, “I have another proposal.”

“I care nothing for your ‘proposals’,” I snarled.

“You will care about this one. For if you refuse, your friend will die.”

“Clerval?” _No_! He should have stayed far away.

“Yes, that one. Be my wife, and he lives.”

I blinked. “What do you mean?”

He pressed his lips to my ear, fingers trailing down my back, large hands coming to rest at my hips. “That your life will be mine, and mine will be yours.”

_A perversion_! “No,” I spat.


End file.
